Just Another Old War
by hregn
Summary: The Second Great War has just come to a close. And Philippines had just gained her long-sought independence from America. She had thought that her struggle would end with her freedom, but adversity does not cease for a country such as she.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: the Pearl Glints in the Sun.**

'Tierra Adorada,  
>hija del sol de Oriente,<br>su fuego ardiente,  
>en ti latiendo esta.'<p>

A girl with shoulder-length ebony hair stood a few feet away from the crowd, surveying the people with her burnt-brown eyes. She felt the excitement in the air, and she could see that there were smiles on the faces of her country men. The sun was finally shining on her people once again.

Today was the day. Today was the day that they need not fight any longer.

'Maria!' A voice cried from behind her. She whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. A tall blond man in bomber jacket sprinted towards her, causing a few attendees to jump out of the way to avoid him and earning him a few shouts for his impertinence. 'Sorry!' He hollered at them, ignoring their chastisement. An elderly man grabbed the back of the American's outer-most garment, 'Bakit ka tumatakbo? 'Di mo ba nakikita na maraming tao? Baka may masaktan pa diyan sa ginagawa mo, bata!' He chided. 'A-Ah. Paumanhin po! Nagmamadali kasi po ako,' he attempted to pronounce the words as properly as he could, smiling sheepishly. 'Naku naman ito. You're an American, aren't you?' The man inquired. Alfred grinned, 'Yes, sir.'

'You're a soldier, aren't you?' The man said as he examined the westerner's uniform.

'You could say that, sir.'

'Could you say that? Where did you fight?' He asked.

'I had inspected all the fronts, but I has spent most of my time worrying about this one,' he replied honestly.

'So you're a high-ranking officer? Parang ang bata mo pa; ano ka, 19, 20?'

'I'm not as young as I look, sir,' Alfred chuckled.

'What's your name, boy? And why're you in a hurry?'

Alfred raised his arm in a salute, 'Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, at your service!' The man looked at him with a bewildered expression, 'Ano?' He stared at him for a few more moments, trying to regain his composure. He quickly saluted back the moment the idea penetrated his mind, 'No wonder you knew how to speak Tagalog.' The former gave a light chortle, 'And as for the reason why I am in a hurry, I am on my way to see your Inang Bayan.' The bloke smiled, 'Well, I'd better not keep you then,' he offered Alfred his hand to shake, 'Thank you, Estados Unidos de America, for helping us.' America instantly took his hand and shook it, 'It was my pleasure.' The other nodded and proceeded to the grandstand erected for the occasion. Alfred hastily jogged towards Maria, shouting her name, 'Maria!' She had been watching the entire seen, trying to contain her laughter. The moment he reached her, he pulled her into a tight hug, earning a few chuckles from passers-by. The girl herself laughed as she was hoisted up into the air by him, 'Happy Birthday, Alfred!' He put her down quickly, holding her hands, 'Since it's now your birthday too, Happy Birthday! Sorry that took a while.' 'Ayan kasi. You're too hasty,' she laughed, swinging their arms. 'Well, let's go!' Alfred said, starting to walk in the direction parallel to the festivities. 'Alright, alright.'

A few minutes later, they arrived at a shaded area away from the mass of people. They had the perfect view of the flag pole they were to raise the flag from. At that moment, Alfred's 48-star flag still hovered above their heads, but not for long. They sat down under a tree, waiting for the ceremony to start. Today was the day she had been expecting for so long. For centuries, she had been under another. Her people had been struggling for her freedom for far too long. She smiled at the thought of it, but her smile quickly faltered. She thought of Lapu-lapu, of the Silangs, of the Bonifacio and Katipunan, of the Malolos Republic, of those who opposed the Americans, of those who fought against her most recent captors - and Rizal. The ceremony was so close to the location his execution. She recalled what his final letter had contained.

'Adios, Patria adorada, region del sol querida,  
>Perla del Mar de Oriente, nuestro perdido Eden!<br>A darte voy alegre la triste mustia vida,  
>Y fuera más brillante más fresca, más florida,<br>Tambien por tí la diera, la diera por tu bien.'

She uttered the words, tasting each and every one of them. Tears began rolling down her face. Alfred looked at her with an anxious expression - she had said it audibly enough for him to hear. He had met Rizal before, and he knew what he had done for her. He wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on the ones that had enveloped her.

'Tierra adorada,  
>hija del sol de oriente,<br>su fuego ardiente,  
>en ti latiendo esta.<p>

Tierra de amores,  
>del heroísmo cuna,<br>los invasores  
>no te hollarán jamás.'<p>

She began to sing her anthem in its original Spanish form derived from Jose Palma's poem, 'Filipinas.' She thought of the reformists, the revolutionaries, the citizens who wanted to break her chains and set her free. Even though she was sobbing, her voice remained clear and melodious. She was crying not only for Rizal, but also for the 'bayani' who had fought for her.

'Ever within thy skies and through thy clouds  
>And o'er thy hills and sea,<br>Do we behold the radiance, feel the throb,  
>Of glorious liberty.'<p>

Alfred joined in, singing the English version. Maria paused, looking up at him. He smiled at her - not with his usual outspoken grin, but with a sincere toothless smile. His pacific-blue eyes bore into hers as he continued. Maria achieved a small tearful smile. She now cried tears of gratitude towards her American hero. She eventually burst into song again, joining in the singing of her anglicized song. She wanted to sing it well, for from that day on, she would be singing it in her own language.

'Thy banner, dear to all our hearts,  
>Its sun and stars alight,<br>O never shall its shining field  
>Be dimmed by tyrant's might!<p>

Beautiful land of love, o land of light,  
>In thine embrace 'tis rapture to lie,<br>But it is glory ever, when thou art wronged,  
>For us, thy sons to suffer and die.'<p>

They finished together. The archipelago looked up into the sky, thinking about it all. She stood up, Alfred following her. The American flag was being lowered and replaced by hers. They saluted in unison, watching the ceremony. After the flag had been raised, they heard a roar of clapping from the stands. Alfred took her hand, 'from today on, you will no longer be 'Maria Clara Carriedo y Dela Cruz,' nor will you be 'Honda Maria,' nor,' he paused, swallowing the pang of sadness he felt, 'nor shall you be 'Maria Clara D. Jones.' From this day forth, you shall be known as 'Maria Clara Santos Dela Cruz,' he finished, saluting at her, 'Happy Birthday, Maria Clara Santos Dela Cruz, the Republic of the Philippines!' She looked at him, a hearty smile forming on her tear-stricken face, 'Thank you, Alfred. You've emancipated my people,' she returned the salute and quickly hugged her the man who had just given her what she had been wishing for. He caressed her, a smile present on his face. 'It's no problem. I did it not only for your people, but I also did for you.'

'Aiyah, you guys are so adorable, aru!' A voice exclaimed from behind a tree. Startled, Maria and Alfred separated, their eyes darting towards the source of the voice. A man with long brown, ponytailed hair emerged from the shadows; he was wearing an ornately decorated red mandarin jacket. 'Kuya Yao!' Maria declared, running to take her brother's hands. 'Happy Birthday, Maria, aru!' He replied. A few others quickly appeared behind him: a messy-haired and thick-browed blond man wearing a casual suit, a brown-haired boy with same eyebrows wearing a crimson duangua with overlong sleeves, two brunets - one with short, flyaway hair, wearing a blue and white hanbok, and the other with long a long ponytail, wearing the same garment in violet. 'Kuya Arthur, Hong, Yong Soo, and Hyung Soo!' Maria rushed to give them a hug. 'I didn't think you guys would make it. What with all the reparations and a-,' Philippines quickly noticed that someone was unaccounted for, 'where's Me-?' She began, but her question was swiftly answered by voices in the background. 'I'm over here, Maria!' A brunette with a pink plum blossom in her hair said from quite far away; she was wearing a long-sleeved pink qipao top and a long, flowing white skirt. 'Ah, Mei!' Maria hollered, about to approach the girl, but she suddenly noticed that she had brought someone along with her. Someone whom she had not expected to see.

'A-Ah. G-Good M-Morning, M-Maria-san.'

An all-too-familiar man said, struggling to stay on his feet. He had short and dark hair, and he was wearing an imperial uniform. His left arm was slung around Mei's shoulder, so he would not fall. 'Ha-H-Happy B-Birthday, Maria-san,' he stuttered, taking his arm away from Taiwan. He knelt on the ground, bowing his head, 'G-Gomenasai. I-I am truly sorry for everything. I understand if you are furious at me, and I apologize if I am ruining your celebration. I came so that I may ato -,' he was cut off by Maria. She pulled him into an embrace, 'it's alright, kuya. I've already forgiven you,' she said, 'I'm glad you were able to make it with your injury, Kuya Kiku.' Japan was startled at her. She stood up and extended her hand, offering it to him. He grasped her palm, and she pulled him up. He almost toppled over if Alfred had not been there to steady him. 'Arigatou, Alfred-san.' The western nation replied, 'Don't mention it. I am the hero after all!' Maria jabbed her elbow into his ribs, but he was unfazed. He merely chuckled.

'Aiyah, aru. Now that that's settled, let's go eat!' China said happily, 'we've prepared some food over there,' he continued, gesturing to a secluded area in the west. 'Alright, kuya!' Maria smiled, enthusiastic. 'I'm starving,' the American said in agreement. 'Good because I've prepared some of my scones,' Arthur smirked. 'Oh, well, nevermind then,' the other responded in a joking manner. The Englishman thumped the offender's head, 'Oi!' They all laughed at the unfolding scene. 'Come on then,' Hyung Soo leered at them. They all began to proceed towards the designated area. But Maria stopped in her tracks, looking at the spot that the reformist had been shot for her.

'Don't worry, Pepe. The Pearl of the Orient Seas can shine once more.'

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

This'll be one of the only chapters that lacks historical accuracy. I was unable to find a detailed account of the ceremony that transpired on the 4th of July, 1946 in Luneta. I was only aware that they had erected a grandstand for the occasion in the park, and they had lowered the American flag and raised the Philippine one.

Translations:  
>Tierra Adorada. . . : They are the original Spanish lyrics written by Jose Palma. They were added to Julian Felipe's melody a year after the declaration of independence.<br>Ever withing thy skies. . . : They are the lyrics to the official English version called, 'the Philippine Hymn.' It was used during the American occupation.  
>Adios Patria Adorada. . . : It was the first paragraph of Jose Rizal's 'Mi Ultimo Adios.' It is said that he had another letter hidden in his shoe, but since no one is able to decipher it, 'Mi Ultimo Adios' is considered his last.<br>'Bakit ka tumatakbo? 'Di mo ba nakikita na maraming tao? Baka may masaktan pa diyan sa ginagawa mo, bata!': 'Why are you running? Can't you see that there are a lot of people. Someone might get hurt with what you're doing, kid!'  
>'Paumanhin po! Nagmamadali kasi po ako': 'Sorry Forgive me! I'm in a hurry.'  
>'Naku naman ito': No direct translation.<br>Parang ang bata mo pa; ano ka, 19, 20? : You seem so young; what are you, 19, 20?  
>Inang Bayan: Motherland<br>Estados Unidos de America: United States of America.  
>'Ayan kasi. : Similar to 'that's what you get.'<br>Bayani: Filipino word for 'hero.'

Pepe: Jose Rizal.

I hope you guys like it. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the Change War Brings**

'Aiyah, Philippines!' China nearly yelled, dropping the papers he had been perusing just seconds ago. 'What's wrong, Kuya Yao?' Philippines replied, looking at him worriedly as she was sweeping the floor. China had arrived an hour ago to check on his South East Asian sister. He looked quite bedraggled, and he looked quite different from when they last saw each other after the war ended. The last time they had met, China's hair was quite long – reaching at least his armpits – and often wore his mandarin jacket. The China that faced her now was wearing a shabby-looking uniform topped with a fur-trimmed jacket. The biggest change of all, though, was that his hair was chopped short – shorter than she had ever seen it. 'How could you ally yourself with that – that,' He angrily began, but his statement remained unfinished – as if he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'Who are you talking about, kuya?' Philippines asked, still sweeping the floor. 'You know who I'm talking about!' he answered, clenching his fists, 'I thought you were my sister, aru!' Philippines sighed and ceased her chore immediately, 'Sino po ba yung tinutukoy mo?' she asked in her own language, leaning on her broom slightly, 'Really, Kuya, I can't answer you unless you tell me.' China put a hand to his forehead. He remembered that his sister was sometimes nearly as dense as the man he was irked at. 'Why are you assisting AMERICA, aru?' he finally said. 'Alfred?' She asked, clearly confused. China quickly started swearing in his native tongue, succumbing to his rapidly deteriorating patience. Philippines heaved a deep sigh, putting her broom away and heading to the kitchen to prepare some tea to her obviously strained brother.

As she boiled the water, she wondered why Yao seemed quite cross. Well, he had just finished with a Civil War – add to his plate everything that happened during the Second World War. She couldn't really blame him for being stressed because of all that. She swiftly poured the water into one of the teapots China had given her a long time ago, brewed the tea, and arranged the porcelain on a tray before she brought it to the still-cursing Chinese man. 'Please relax,' she said, calmly setting the tray down in front of him as if she were unperturbed by the string of profanity he had just let loose in her house. China's body slackened slightly as he took the cup of tea, 'Xie-xie, Philippines,' he said, sounding exhausted, 'Why are you so angry?' Philippines asked, sitting down opposite him. He closed his eyes and remained silent, sipping his tea, 'This is good tea, aru,' he said as if he hadn't heard anything. Philippines decided to remain quiet and wait for his answer, rather than pursue it.

'Don't you remember what that – that,' he finally began, but this time, he found the words he was looking for, ' – that narcissistic, presumptuous, over-confident, intrusive, treacherous git did to you, aru?' he finished with a scowl on his face.

'H-Ha?'

With those words, Philippines drank her tea too fast, scalding her tongue and nearly making her choke, 'A-Ano?' she stuttered, 'K-K-Kuya!' China stood up and was at her side immediately, 'Are you alright, Maria, aru?' he asked, clearly worried. Philippines shook her head, ignoring China's inquiry, 'he—he's been helping me, kuya!' China retreated to his seat at her words, 'Philippines, you really don't remember? Have you forgotten every offense he's done agai –,' he started, but Philippines cut him off, 'since when did you take offense in my relations with Alfred? Isn't he your ally too?' She asked, concern filling her dark brown eyes. China looked away – she really didn't know?

'Las Islas Filipinas,' China said, addressing Philippines, 'that man made false promises to you. He tortured your people and bound them by rules his government had created. He hindered your freedom, aru,'

'But he didn't do it on purpose,' Philippines said indignantly, 'he only cared about my wellbeing! He knew I would benefit from it, and he eventually gave me my freedom back! You witnessed his return of my sovereignity; you were there at the ceremony!' China sighed and retreated to finishing his tea. But Philippines would not just drop a subject after it's brought up, 'He's atoned for the horrible things his men did to my people during the Philippine-American War. And believe it or not, he's really helping me recover from the war. Alfred is my comrade,' she insisted.

'Don't ever call him 'comrade,'' China blurted out, 'He is –,' he began, but what Alfred was to China, Maria would not know, for he was cut off by the front door opening loudly and a happy voice saying, 'THE HERO IS HERE, MARIA!'

China's eyes darted towards the door, 'And look who's here,' he said, irritated. Maria continued to stare at China – that is, until a bespectacled blonde man wearing a bomber jacket entered, 'Magandang Hapon, Maria!' he said with an accent, but he did so with such mirth that it was excusable. 'Ah, Alfred!' She swiftly ran towards the American to hug him, 'I didn't know you were coming!' 'I had some spare time, so I decided to visit you~' America suddenly noticed that China was in the room, 'Ah, the Republic of China!' he said as if there were no problems in between them, 'I didn't know you were visiting Maria too, Yao.' China looked back at him with contempt evident in his gaze, 'Likewise, Yàměilìjiān hézhòngguó. And by the way, it's the 'People's Republic of China.'' He said scathingly, but Alfred was too happy to notice the nation's bitterness. 'Oh, I didn't know you changed your name, Yao,' he grinned, still hugging Philippines. 'Tch. How can you not know? You sent your ships into the strait of Taiwan to block mine a few months ago!' China muttered seethingly in his language – followed by a few more Chinese swears. 'I apologize; my visit seems to have been cut short, Philippines. I need to take my leave now,' China said, trying to contain his annoyance. 'Can't you stay a little longer? We can all have merienda now before you leave,' Philippines said, sounding genuinely concerned. She sounded as if the entire exchange between her and China hadn't happened. The latter sighed and shook his head, 'I'm sorry, but I have some business to attend to, aru.' He walked out of the room with his things in hand. 'See ya, Yao!' The United States hollered at China, taking a hand off Maria and waving it. 'Be careful, kuya! Come back again soon,' Philippines smiled. China looked back at them for a moment and nodded. He proceeded out of her house quickly. He suddenly bumped into a panting Arthur Kirkland.

'Ah, Good A-Afternoon, Yao,' he gasped. China nodded, 'Good Afternoon to you too, England, aru,' he replied. 'Is America in there?' China nodded once more. 'Ah, thank you,' England said as he straightened up and fixed his garments. He was about to enter her house until China shot out his arm and blocked his way. 'What the – Yao?' England said as he halted, looking at the man who obstructed his path. China looked him in the eye – his fierce brown staring into England's surprised green.

'You're aligning with him, I suppose?' China inquired with an irate tone.

'Who are yo – America?' The European asked. China silently nodded, waiting for his answer. 'Well, he's my former charge – I need to look after him, don't I?' The former replied, still with a startled look on his face. 'Predictable, aru,' The Chinese man put down his arm and began walking once again. 'We don't have to fight, China,' the often incensed Englishman said in such a placid manner. His interlocutor turned his head ninety degrees and stared at him. China noticed that look of shock was wiped from England's face, replaced by a sympathetic expression. The former averted his eyes, stating, 'I have to defend my people's ideals, so if you and the others decide to continue associating with that liar, I suggest you prepare yourselves.' With that, China marched away, leaving England to stare after him.

'I think we're going to have quite a war on our hands, aru.'

'Alfred, what did you do to Yao?' Maria asked the American as she pulled away from him. 'Huh? What're you— Can we have that merienda you were talking about?' He answered with a question that was completely off topic, a goofy smile still plastered to his face. But the Filipina would not be swayed by it, 'Alfred, please answer me, and don't lie. Yao seemed infuriated a while ago,' she said, crossing her arms and staring straight at Alfred, her umber eyes piercing his deep blue ones. Her face wore a look of anxiety and expectance. America didn't like it when she'd look at him like that. He sighed, defeated. His expression became one of utmost emergency, 'Well, I didn't want to involve you, but,' he began, looking away, 'I need your help in Korea.'

'Korea? Did anything happen to Yong Soo and his brother?' Philippines asked worriedly. 'Well, they've been at war for a few months now,' he muttered, hoping that she wouldn't hear, 'and I've been assisting South Korea. Everything's been going well, but,' he paused, trying to phrase the information he had to relay. 'Yao or rather, the People's Republic of China has decided to fight for the North and is planning to attack my forces fighting for the south.' Philippines looked at him in disbelief. America immediately regretted telling her, but he really had no choice. She was silent, not knowing what to say. America hated it when she was too quiet; it was always a bad sign, so he decided to try lightening the impact, 'So will you help me? We can be Korea's heroes!' He tried to grin, but Maria slapped his arm with the back of her hand, ''Wag ka ngang magbiro ng ganyan! Seryoso 'to!' She scolded, but in truth, she appreciated the fact that America didn't want her in such a bad mood. 'A-Ah. Paumanhin,' he said, embarrassed. Philippines waved away his apology, 'No, it's alright,' she smiled, 'I know you're just worried about me.' She sat down on hour couch, 'So you're asking me to—to fight the one who first raised me? My own siblings. . .' she verified quietly, 'do I really have to?' she asked him. 'I wouldn't have gone to you if it weren't necessary,' he said with remorse evident in his voice. The girl said, her voice wavering, 'I'm sorry, Alfred, but I don't want to fight. Especially since the memories of the war are still fresh in my mind. . .' Alfred nodded, not wanting to drag her into another one of his wars, but he had no other choice. 'Maria, I'm trying to prevent another one of those wars,' he said, 'The Wang Yao who just left, the one who's fighting me and some of your other siblings – he isn't the Yao we know. I mean he's even siding with that commie: Russia!' Her elder brother was siding with the Soviets? Maria had met Russia quite a long time ago – before she had even met America. He was a tall and foreboding man who always seemed to carry a weapon with him. She knew that Yao was rather afraid of him, so it was quite odd that he would side with him. Philippines looked up at America. His face was serious and determined – it was the same look he gave her when he promised to return for her before he threw himself into the preceding war. She saw the conviction in present in his light, sapphire-coloured eyes. She wanted to help him, but she valued her family far too much. But then again, America was right; if China and the Soviet Union are involved, then there's no telling what could happen. If she truly cared, then she should try to stop them. She stood up, 'Fine; I've changed my mind,' she said, 'I'll help. I—I can't bear to see them fight with each other,' she looked down, 'I want to get Yao back.' America looked at the Filipina. He would despise himself whenever he'd cause her so much grief. He lifted her face, 'I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you,' he murmured, feeling guilty and wanting to make it up to her, 'but I hope I can cheer you up just a little bit,' he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She beamed at him when he pulled away, 'Thank you, Alfred,' she said, managing a small smile. He returned a grin, 'I'll try to make this war quicker than the last. I don't want you to suffer again because of me.'

And with that, the Mutual Defense Treaty was signed less than a year later, and Alfred's promise was made.

But the Cold War was just beginning. They had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

><p>This story will revolve around the Cold War that technically occurred from 1945 [the end of the second world war], to 1991 [the dissolution of the Soviet Union]. But some say that it began during the Russian Revolution of 1917 when the Soviets came into power. The Mutual Defense Treaty was signed on August 30, 1951 in Washington D.C. It stated that if either of them were to be attacked by an external force, they would assist each other. The treaty is still implemented to this day.<p>

The Chinese Civil War broke out after the Second World War between the Communist party, led by Mao Zedong [may also be rendered as Tse-tung], and the current government, led by Chiang Kai-shek. There were actually skirmishes before WWII, but it only escalated afterwards. The war ended with the communists taking control, renaming China and forcing the government to move to Formosa, or Taiwan. Until today, the situation between the PRC[People's Republic of China] and the RC [the Republic of China] are still not fully resolved.

Yes, the Philippines did technically meet Russia before America. According to the website of the Russian embassy in Manila, as early as the 1800s, Russia had expressed interest in developing ties in South East Asia to secure food and other materials for its new territories. An Irish-American was the first one to promote relations between the Far-Eastern part of Russia [The Kamchatka Peninsula] and South-East Asia. In 1813, Alexander I endorsed the plan of the businessman for trade and development, and in 1817, sent a diplomatic mission to establish a consulate in the Philippines - Russia's first in the region. The mission was declined by the Spaniards, but they had allowed the businessman to stay and act as Russia's unofficial representative in the country. For the rest of the 19th century until 1917, most of the communication was carried out by French merchants, the so-called 'free-lance consuls.'

After the October Revolution, the communication was continued by the Communist Party of the USA, Kominterns, and Prof-Interns [Red Labour Unions]. From the 1920s to 30s, there were some militants that had undergone training in the USSR, eventually joining events around the world such as the 7th Congress of Komintern in 1935. Many of them subsequently joined the communist party of the Philippines.

After the independence was granted to the country, she remained adamant with the abstained policy and refraining from establishing ties with socialist countries.

Translations:

Kuya: Older Brother  
>Sino po ba yung tinutukoy mo? : Who are you pertaining to?<br>Magandang Hapon : Good Afternoon  
>Yàměilìjiān hézhòngguó: United States of America [in Chinese]<br>merienda: Afternoon snack  
>Wag ka ngang magbiro ng ganyan! Seryoso 'to!: Don't joke like that! This is serious!<br>Paumanhin: Sorry

Commie: Communist

I hope you guys like it. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Fatherland Liberation War.**

The blood, the shouts, the gunshots, the tears, the loss – she thought she wouldn't have to go through it again so soon

But she was wrong.

Completely Wrong.

It had been a year since she'd joined the Korean War with her forces. She and her men fought under General Douglas MacArthur – the same person who had once commanded the Americans on her soil. Maria was serving as both a medic and a soldier – though more often the first. She was fatigued from running around all day, tending to the injured and wounded. She plopped onto the ground, leaning on a great Manchurian maple tree that sat in the center of their camp. Her exhaustion overcame her, dragging her eyelids to a close. She fell asleep almost instantly, but her slumber was troubled by thoughts of Alfred and her Asian siblings.

A blood-stained Alfred was standing in the middle of a pristine white field, smiling as he pointed a gun at Yao. South Korea was right next to him, holding his twin by his arm. Maria was horrified by the scene. She began running towards Alfred, hollering for him to stop. The blond man smiled - it was a twisted smile she had never seen him wear. She tried to sprint towards him, but he movements seemed to slow down. He was about to pull the trigger. He looked at her, 'This is for the best, my dear,' he said, pulling the trigger. The girl collapsed at the exact moment that Yao fell to the ground, immobile. His blood quickly tainted the grass, spreading towards the devastated Maria. She touched the crimson foliage; her hands were as befouled by the hemoglobin as Alfred was. No, Alfred couldn't have done this. He promised me. He promised. . .

She suddenly felt herself being pushed side wards. 'Maria!' She heard a familiar voice. 'H-Ha? Anak ng –,' she jerked awake, looking at the blonde whose voice box produced her name. America was hugging her. He didn't realize that she had been asleep. 'Alfred!' she said quite audibly – or rather, almost shouted. She attempted to hug him back, but she noticed the deep gashes on his face and the blood on his uniform. 'Ayos ka lang? Are you injured?' she asked, gently pushing him away. He nodded quickly, 'Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Maria,' he grinned, his endearing smile trying to overshadow his injuries. Philippines heaved a deep sigh, 'I need to treat your wounds! They might get worse,' she contradicted, but America shrugged it off, 'I'm a nation, Maria. It takes more than these to bring me down!' he grinned. 'Hay Naku, ang tigas ng ulo mo,' she chuckled at his joke, 'but seriously, it's my duty to treat injured soldiers,' she said, adamant. Alfred conceded defeat, 'Sige na,' he laughed. Maria was both amazed and grateful that the Estados Unidos could remain so active and light-hearted during a war. He stood up and offered his hand, his smiling face abounding with exuberance. 'I should be helping you up,' she smiled apologetically, taking his hand. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace, 'Self-pity doesn't look good on you, my dear,' he whispered. 'Naku naman. Then I mustn't have looked good when you first saw me,' she chortled, but she quickly returned to the matter at hand, 'but seriously, Alfred, I really need to tend to you.' 'If you really want to tend to me, then you should do what I want,' he tried to say in his most dashing and seductive voice, but his larynx couldn't take it – his voice cracked as he said 'want.' Maria suddenly burst into laughter, 'Ano 'yun? What – were – you – trying – to – do?' she said in between fits. The man blushed at first, but eventually joined her in her laughter. Philippines returned his hug, smiling into his chest. America put his hands around her waist, hugging her tighter, his head rested on hers. She pulled away slightly, gazing into the sky contained in Alfred's eyes. They surveyed each other, inching closer until . . .

'Philippines – Maria, da ze!'

Korea was standing there. He looked a little worse for wear – infinitely more severe than Alfred. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead, and there were several scratches on his face. His shirt was partially open, revealing a heavily bandaged torso. There seemed to be a little bleeding in that area, but it was partially obscured by his left arm in a sling. One thing the astonished Maria noticed: his face was as bright as Alfred's. 'Yong Soo!' the female nation untangled herself from the blonde and sprinted towards her brother and ally, 'are you alright?' she said, examining her sibling. South Korea merely chuckled, 'I'm perfectly fine, da-ze!' he said, 'but er—did I interrupt something?' he nudged. 'Hay Naku. Actually, Oo,' Maria laughed. 'Ah, Sorry, da-ze!' the Korean apologized jovially. Alfred suddenly came and leaned on Maria's shoulder, 'so how're your injuries, my ally?' he grinned with as much jubilation. 'Don't count me out just yet – remember, Korean Spirit keeps me going, da-ze!' Yong Soo replied as though he weren't injured. 'Naku, they've already started serving dinner while you guys are still chatting here!' Maria sighed, her mood considerably lighter. The two men stared at her and began laughing, 'Well, we'd better go and get some before they run out! I'm starving,' Alfred said. They began walking. The American and the Filipina supporting their injured Korean friend.

'And North's started calling this, 'the Fatherland Liberation War.' How silly is that?' South chuckled, spooning some soup into his mouth, 'I mean, how can you free the fatherland when you're fighting against it, da-ze?' 'Well, maybe North means that he'll be free from you!' America joked, chomping on a piece of bread. They sat around a small fire, consuming their supper. 'Haha. North is such a joker, isn't he, da-ze?' Yong Soo replied. The two roared with laughter, and Maria laughed along with them. Maria saw how their faces were elucidated, not by the fire, but by the hope in their smiles and in their eyes. She truly admired how luminous their faces were in the midst of the darkness of war. 'How can you guys retain such high morale?' She asked, genuinely interested. 'Korean Spirit, da-ze!' One replied, putting down his bowl and gesturing towards himself. 'If it's Korean Spirit for him, then it's hamburgers for me!' The other said, guffawing. 'I see the war hasn't dampened your spirits,' a familiar voice said from behind America. Connected to that voice was Arthur; he had been gone for at least a month, accompanying another battalion. 'Iggy!' Alfred shouted, tackling the Englishman with almost enough force to topple him. Fortunately, the latter only staggered backwards a few steps, 'What in the name of – America, you bloody –!' He yelled, trying to shake off the American, 'and stop calling me that!' He demanded, finally breaking free. 'But it's your nickname! And besides, what else do I call you? Arthur just sounds so bland,' Alfred said, trying to tease Arthur, 'I don't care if you find my name dull! My name is my name, so deal with it,' he said, frankly irritated. Alfred pouted like a child, 'Aw, please? That is, unless you want me to call you, 'Artie?'' 'Git!' Arthur replied. The other two left by the fire attempted to contain their snickers, but they couldn't any longer; they quickly erupted with laughter. The two golden-haired men looked at them and joined in the laughter; one's roaring sniggers overpowered the rest. After the noise subsided, Alfred returned to his seat by the fire, next to Maria, and Arthur sat down facing them. 'So how've you been, kuya Arthur?' The only female asked. 'Weary – like all of you,' he said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, 'but so far, I haven't been seriously injured,' he stated, looking from America to South Korea. 'Have you heard from the others?' Philippines inquired. 'Well, I know for a fact that Matthew and the frog are safe. I've also heard from Daniel, and he said that Bella and her siblings, Sadik, Heracles, Thai, and the Nordics are also surviving, and,' he stopped to ponder on whether he should continue. 'Go on,' Maria said, hanging on to his every word. 'I've seen Yao and Hyung. Yao seems intact – just a few bruises and scratches here and there,' he paused, looking at her, but she gestured for him to go on, 'Hyung, on the other hand, looks just as injured as Yong Soo. And although he's limiting his participation, I've seen Ivan hanging around,' he finished, glancing at Maria. But her countenance wasn't what he expected; she wore a look of comfort and relief, 'thank goodness they're okay,' she said, tears filling her eyes, 'I don't think I could've handled it if they weren't,' she muttered as liquid cascaded down her cheek from her dark brown orbs. 'It's okay, Maria,' Alfred gave her a squeeze, 'we'll save them, right Yong Soo, Artie?' he looked at them, his azure-coloured eyes glinting in the firelight. 'Of Course, da-ze!' Korea said confidently, saluting Alfred. 'Absolutely. I will do everything in my power,' Arthur replied sincerely, ignoring the name the American addressed him with. 'Thank you,' Maria said, flashing a teary smile. A shooting star suddenly danced across the sky, catching her eye. She looked up and wished, wished that the war would soon come to a close.

And it did. An armistice was signed on the 27th of July in 1953. It was agreed upon that the Koreas remained divided at the 38th parallel – the point at which the Soviets and the Americans partitioned them in the first place. The war ended without a peace treaty – just an easily torn armistice. And they thought that was the end of that.

But the Koreas continue to have disputes to this day.

And this was just the first of the proxy wars. A second and much longer one was to come.

* * *

><p>Translations:<br>H-Ha? Anak ng- : Wha-What? Child of a- [Direct translation]  
>Ayos ka lang?: Are you okay?<br>Hay Naku. Ang tigas ng ulo mo: You're so hard-headed/stubborn. 'Hay Naku' doesn't have a direct translation.  
>Sige na: SureFine  
>Estados Unidos: United States<br>Ano 'yun?: What was that?  
>Oo: Yes<p>

Names:  
>Daniel: Australia<br>Bella and her siblings: Belgium, Netherlands, Luxembourg  
>Hyung: North Korea<p>

Historical Facts:

The PEFTOK [Philippine Expeditionary Forces TO Korea] served as the fourth largest force under the United Nations during the War. The forces were headed by General Dougla MacArthur, the former Military Advisor of the Philippine Commonwealth. He became a USAFFE [United States Armed Forces in the Far East] commander during the Second World War.

The Korean War is officially referred to as 'the Fatherland Liberation War' in North Korea. In the People's Republic of China, it is known as 'the War to Resist U.S. Aggression and Aid Korea.'

The war ended with an armistice between the two bickering sides. It ended without a clear winner. The armistice was signed on July 27, 1953. But they did not pursue a peace treaty between the two. They remained divided at the 38th parallel with a DMZ between them.

The reunification of Korea was brought up during a conference in Geneva the following year, but it was never solved.


End file.
